sonorous_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Profile
|-| old/prehistoric pyrrhia au = Sea/Sky hybrid, NS's Dragonsona she is mostly accurate, but I don't have as many family issues the image floating down there was drawn by this person and colored by me *Big Wings *electric blue reflective scales *Black horns/claws *navy membranes *blue gray wings *silver underscales *fins & frills *can only breathe underwater for short periods of time *low stamina *Not perfect eyesight *eyes are deep blue green Accessories *she haS NOT put down her new grey and blue wireless headphones, most of the time she's jamming or wearing them on her neck *Has 3 pericings in her left ear, two black studs and one black hoop. *Wears blue or black tank tops *Wears black yoga pants and leggings, occasionally she digs out a pair of jeans *Sometimes puts in contacts Personality To strangers Black Lightning appears quiet and threatening. She often wears a straight face or a smirk, as to discourage anyone from talking to her. She doesn't like it when dragons ask her questions with obvious answers, and is very sarcastic when you can get her to talk. She is very reserved, knowing when something would benefit her, or if she should just remain neutral. She has lots of enemies, and she tries to be cold and distant to them. She doesn't care what other think about her-- but if they judge her art wrongly, she will glare and make them wish they hadn't. The main way she disowns her opponents, is with words. She can make a very valid point in arguments, and she usually confuses or makes them 'eat her logic' as she likes to say. Occasionally she can come up with a witty remark, but most of the time she is a dull as a rock is hard. Rarely, if ever, she uses a second method to get revenge. She will try to trip them in the halls, 'accidentally' knock their books down. She doesn't like this side of her, and it takes a lot to bring it out. She is very serious about personal space, and will often hiss if a dragon has prolonged contact with her scales. She sometimes bites at dragons who try to touch her on purpose to annoy her. If she has a crush on you, you'll know because she won't flinch away when you touch her on accident. She has a very short temper, and very unpredictable mood swings. If you insult/curse at her, she'll act like she doesn't care, but she is very emotional and after enough soft spots she'll snap. She'll do one of three things, start crying, start fuming in rage, or report you. When she reports you, you don't expect it but soon you'll find yourself called in for harassment. She sometimes says things that she regrets, and tries to act like she never said it. This happens ESPECIALLY when she's tired, or on a sugar rush. If you respect her, she'll respect you. If you hate her, she'll hate you. It takes a lot to become her friend, but if you don't insult her artwork she'll eventually warm up to you. She normally gets in small fights with her friends, when she misinterprets one of their jokes. She can sometimes feel like she's grown apart from you, and if she does she'll attempt to awkwardly reach out to you. ---- Black Lightning at work is a whole different story. She is actually kind to the dragonets who are interested in Swiftclaw, and sometimes she gives secret vip tours to non-vip dragons. She also respects the parents, she feels bad for them. They have to keep up with their dragonets in the sweltering heat. She whispers the best wi-fi spots and where there's actually air-conditioning. Most of the time you can find her leaning over the catwalk giving commands to Swiftclaw. She gets bored, as she has the longest shift in the paddock because no one wants to work with something that's a whole head taller than a dragon. She sketches Swiftclaw, and listens to music on her wireless headphones. Some dragons have tried to steal her expensive headphones, so she is very protective of them. When someone actually manages to get them off her head or neck, she chases them down and makes them regret it. She works late-night because she's a night owl. In the summer she practically lives at Prehistoric Pyrrhia. When she's up late and Swiftclaw's paddock is deserted she somethings sings to the dinosaur. She likes it because he can't tell anyone that she sings. If someone sees her singing she'll get really embarrassed and often try to say she was blaring her headphones. ---- She has very little friends, but her main friendgroup is very tight-knit and they have known each other for years. She is in many small, un-popular groups, and knows them like the back of her hand. She is friends with a few popular people, but usually not their whole friendgroup. She isn't the most approachable, and this also contributes to her friend factor, she is friends with all of the video gamers and drawers. She is the only hardcore tomboy in her grade, and often gets picked on for this. To her old friends, she is very joking and sarcastic. She often leads the group, or is very close to the leader. She is definitely more confident with her friends, and isn't afraid to share her crazy ideas. She will always be loyal to them, and only lies to them if they want her to lie. She will stand up for them and even if they don't want her help, they still end up getting it. She often draws her friends, and they say she should be in advanced art, but she forgot to fill out the form. Sometimes she can take one of their immature jokes the wrong way, and ends up being more distant and uncaring towards them. To her newer friends she is more reserved, but still not afraid to pitch in crazy ideas. She does not lead any of her newer friendgroups and often ends up ignored. She sometimes desperately wants to be someone's friend, but ends up awkwardly failing and making them hate her. She has pretty low self esteem, and sometimes she assumes that someone hates her because of one of her derpy moments. ---- Her family is complicated. She has mixed feeling towards her family, particularly her sister and father. Sometimes she feels left out, her sister and her dad do almost everything together. She has always been the lesser sibling, she feels. She hates it when her parents ignore her, and instead heap all of the compliments on her sister. Her sister is good at gymnastics, and bl's parents don't see her sister's obvious flaws when it comes to being nice to Black Lightning. In her opinion, lightning feels worthless, even though she has a wider range of skills. She feels.. denied. Her parents fuss a lot over her sister's art, and she feels like they're freaking blind to her obvious art skills. She is also a decent swimmer, for a hybrid. She also thinks her parents should pay attention to the sibling that can read a 4-inch book in 3 hours. She really loves her family, but she sometimes feels unloved. She has moved to Prehistoric Pyrrhia for this reason, she wants to see if they'll miss her. She could be overreacting, but she actually likes living with her friends and swiftclaw. Prehistoric Pyrrhia Yes she works here History Wip Abilities Wip Relationships Add your Dragonsona idc if you edit her, tbh im too lazy to put down everyone Wings: wip Cyanate: wip Starblood: wip Celosia: wip Tension: wip Toons: wip Bermuda: wip Azalea: wip Sei: wip Dystopia: wip Winnie: piw Creeps: Spectrum: woop Trivia *She cannot eat spicy or sour foods *She loVES seafood *She washes her hands a lot but isn't a clean freak *She was originally planned to be a sea/night x sky *She cannot act for the life of her *She has a severe case of maze runner aDDICTION >she curses in maze runner< *She loves to rant about silly things *She is my most developed oc Gallery Blacklightning.PNG|Without Clothes BL.PNG|Older design Dc9d3af7-a871-404a-bbc1-50681eccf2b8.png|By Totalmudwing564 Blaccessories.png|Main ref Bllineartbylustercoloredbyns.png|Lineart by looster Lobb.png|BL with a furnd and a lobster Blismad.png|someone asked bl a stupid question Shhhhhhhhhhh.png|shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Badidea.png|dont put wigs on bl without her permission Blsfriendlikespie.png|bls freind loves pie |-| new = rebellious teen Description Black Lightning is your average hybrid, weird and defected. Instead of having a SkyWing's orange scales or a SeaWing's blue ones, the two colors seemed to have canceled each other out, leaving her with dark blue-gray scales. Her underscales are a very light blue-gray. Her horns, claws, and scales are a void black. She has a large fin on the end of her tail and a smaller dorsal fin poking out of underscales on her tail. She also has one on each of her forearms. She has inherited one prominent trait from her mother, big, muscular, SkyWing wings. The membranes between her wings and sails are a navy blue. The weirdest part about her, is that she has electric blue reflective scales on her brow, horns, wings, and underscales. Her eyes seem blue from afar and shift to green when you look closer, and in dim light they look almost gray. She has broad shoulders and muscular limbs, but would actually be considered leanish. She can run, swim, and fly really fast, but she has absolutely no stamina and cannot keep it up for very long. Black Lightning has many tiny scars on her arms, legs, and wings from flying in thunderstorms, and just being reckless in general. She has pretty bad eyesight but almost always wears nothing to help her vision, when she absolutely has to see, she wears contacts. Accessories Black Lightning wears casual clothes, not caring for formalities. She typically wears black pants, either yoga pants or leggings, that are loose and flexible. Her tops depend on the temperature, but she normally wears t-shirts with graffiti patterns or a royal blue tank top. If it gets cold enough, she will wear a black hoodie over her normal getup. Black Lightning's almost always seen with her wireless headphones hanging from her neck, blaring music. She also has three piercings in her left ear, two black studs followed by a black hoop.